Hands on Me
by Markeu Lee
Summary: Letakan tanganmu padaku. Nikmati alunan musiknya. Kita akan menghabiskan malam ini bersama [Bae Jinyoung x Park Jihoon, Wanna One, Produce 101 WinkDeep, JinHoon, GS]


**_Bae Jinyoung | Park Jihoon (GS)_**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau hebat Bae Jinyoung. Menyiapkan sebuah pesta hanya untuknya"

"Bagiku itu tidak apa-apanya. Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malam nanti bersamanya"

"Tapi apa kau yakin dia akan datang malam nanti?"

"Tentu saja dia akan datang. Dia tidak mungkin menolaknya"

Pemuda bermarga Bae itu menampakkan senyum yang jarang dia tampilkan. Membuat teman-temannya yang berada di ruangan tersebut menggeleng. Tidak percaya teman mereka ini berubah hanya karena seorang wanita.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau rencanakan. Tapi aku akan tetap mendukungmu"

"Kau memang yang terbaik hyung"

Bae Jinyoung memeluk teman yang sudah dia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri. Pemuda yang lebih tua beberapa tahun darinya itu sangat mengerti dengannya.

"Aku pun juga akan mendukungmu hyung"

Yang paling muda di antara mereka juga tidak ingin kalah dari yang lebih tua. Dengan hormon mudanya yang mengebu dia merangkulkan tangannya pada pundak Jinyoung. Membuat yang di rangkul gemas sendiri dan mengacak-ngacak surainya. Tidak peduli dengan protesan yang keluar dari yang lebih muda.

"Apa kau juga akan ikut mendukungku Woojin hyung"

Pemuda bermarga Park itu mendecih mendengar adik kelasnya menyeringai menyebalkan ke arahnya. Di tambah dua pemuda yang sama menyebalkannya dengan pemuda Bae itu juga ikut-ikutan menyeringai kepadanya.

"Woojin pasti juga mendukungmu kok Young. Benarkan Samuel?"

"Benar Daniel Hyung"

"Ckkk apa aku ada pilihan"

Ketiga pemuda yang dianggap Woojin menyebalkan itu saling tos satu sama lain. Kalau mereka sudah bersatu mana bisa dilawan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Daehwi berhenti menggangguku"

"Aku gak akan berhenti sebelum eonnie setuju mau ikut"

"Gak mau. Aku gak tertarik sama itu pesta"

"Hoon ayo dong ikut~~~"

"Aegyomu itu gak ada gunanya sama aku Seobie"

Seungwoo sudah ketawa ngakak dari tadi melihat adik-adik manisnya yang tidak berhasil membujuk si bantet manis Park Jihoon. Entah apa yang lucunya sampai dia ngakak begitu.

Daehwi sama Hyungseob mempout bibir lucu karena Jihoon yang menolak ajakan mereka. Bingung mau gimana lagi membujuk Jihoon agar mau ikut ke pesta yang di selenggarakan Jinyoung.

"Jihoon ikut aja ya. Nanti kalau gak ikut nilai matematikanya merah lo di rapot"

Kasih dua jempol buat ancaman Seungwoo barusan. Gak main-main ya ancamannya. Pantesan aja Jinyoung mempercayakan semuanya kepada Seungwoo.

Jihoon sudah melotot mendengar ancaman Seungwoo. Enak banget ini cewek ngomongnya. Untung saja lebih tua dari Jihoon. Kalau gak sudah Jihoon jambak itu surai hitamnya.

Daehwi sama Hyungseob malah tepuk tangan ala Jisung guru biologi mereka. Seungwoo eonnie memang terbaik pikir Daehwi dan juga Hyungseob.

Ong Seungwoo adalah teman sekaligus guru matematikanya Jihoon di sekolah. Gak cuma Jihoon sih Daehwi sama Hyungseob juga satu sekolah, tapi Seungwoo gak ngajar di kelas mereka. Daehwi itu adik kelasnya Jihoon kalau Hyungseob teman seangkatan tapi beda kelas.

"Seongwoo eonnie memang yang terbaik"

Daehwi yang memekik kesenangan dengan memberikan kedua jempolnya ke arah Seungwoo. Hyungseob sendiri malah memeluk Seungwoo yang juga balas memeluknya.

"Jadi ikut kan Park Jihoon?"

Jihoon menggerutu kesal dengan ketiga temannya itu. Apalagi dengan cewek yang paling tua diantara mereka berempat. Kenapa harus dengan nilai matematikanya sih yang jadi ancaman. Tau aja kelemahan Jihoon dimana.

"Iya-iya aku ikut. Puas kalian"

Jihoon gak ada pilihan lain lagi kan. Menolak gak akan ada gunanya juga. Biarkan kali ini dia mengikuti keinginan ketiga temannya itu atau keinginan pemuda menyebalkan adik kelas Jihoon bernama Bae Jinyoung itu. Ini semua pasti dia yang telah merencanakannya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau pasti akan datangkan"

Jihoon menatap sebal pemuda yang bersandar di depan pintu kelasnya. Untung sudah jam pulang sekolah jadi kelas Jihoon sepi hanya ada dia dan adik kelas menyebalkan ini saja. Jika tidak, Jihoon yakin siswi di kelasnya akan berteriak karena melihat adik kelas menyebalkan yang merupakan pangeran sekolah itu.

"Kau yang merencanakan semuanyakan"

Sudut bibir pemuda bermarga Bae itu sedikit terangkat menampilkan seringai yang sangat menyebalkan bagi Jihoon. Apapun tentang Bae Jinyoung adalah menyebalkan bagi seorang Park Jihoon.

"Bukankah sudah jelas. Aku sangat berterima kasih kepada Seungwoo noona yang memang sangat bisa di andalkan"

Jinyoung suka melihat wajah merah menahan amarah perempuan di depannya ini. Wajahnya akan bertambah manis dan pipi berisinya itu ingin Jinyoung gigit karena tidak tahan dengan keimutan kakak kelasnya ini.

"Minggir sialan"

Jinyoung tidak mendengarkan ucapan perempuan yang satu tahun lebih tua darinya itu. Dia malah dengan sengaja menghalangi jalan Jihoon.

"Apa yang kau mau? Aku sudah menurut datang ke pestamu nanti"

Jinyoung tersenyum dengan manisnya yang tidak pernah Jihoon lihat sebelumnya. Jihoon seringnya melihat seringai pemuda itu di banding senyumnya.

"Aku mau ini"

 ** _Cup_**

Jinyoung menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir penuh Jihoon. Hanya menempel tidak lebih. Ini bukan saatnya untuk menikmati bibir manis perempuan bermarga Park itu.

"Sampai bertemu lagi Jihoon noona"

Jinyoung mengacak surai karamel Jihoon dan memberikan kedipan mata kepada Jihoon sebelum dia pergi. Sekarang cuma ada Jihoon sendiri di kelasnya. Wajahnya merah antara menahan amarah atau malu karena Jinyoung baru saja mengecup bibirnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tidak ingin berdansa dengan salah satu wanita di sana?"

Jinyoung sudah muak dengan pertanyaan Daniel barusan. Ini sudah kali ke sepuluhnya pemuda Kang itu bertanya dan Jinyoung sudah sepuluh kali berkata "Aku tidak tertarik dengan mereka hyung"

Tapi ya pemuda Kang itu menyebalkan. Sudah tau Jinyoung merasa kesal dengannya tapi tetap saja mengganggunya.

"Tapi mereka..."

"Hyung lebih baik berdansa dengan kekasihmu saja Seungwoo noona. Kesian dia dari tadi menatapmu terus"

Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Jinyoung. Seungwoo dari tadi terus menatap Daniel yang malah asik menatap cewek-cewek yang notabennya adalah muridnya sendiri. Daniel itu juga seorang guru matematika sama seperti Seungwoo kekasihnya. Tapi Daniel mengajar cuma di kelas dua. Sedangkan Seungwoo, mengajar di kelas tiga.

"Lihat Woojin hyung dan Samuel sudah dari tadi berdansa dengan kekasih mereka"

Woojin dan Samuel sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan kedua temannya itu. Mereka sudah asik berdansa dengan Hyungseob kekasih Woojin dan Daehwi kekasih Samuel.

"Baiklah-baiklah sepertinya tuan Bae kita ini marah. Aku akan menghampiri Seungwoo. Tapi kalau tuan putrimu itu belum datang juga, lebih baik kau berdansa dengan salah satu dari mereka. Kesian dari tadi mereka terus menatapmu minta diperhatikan"

"Diam dan pergi sana"

Daniel terkekeh melihat pemuda yang telah membuat pesta meriah ini kesal. Mengerjai Jinyoung itu salah satu kesenangannya.

"Kau itu kasar sekali. Semoga wanita Parkmu itu benar-benar datang agar kemarahanmu itu mereda"

 _"Ini juga karena dirimu bodoh"_

Inginnya sih Jinyoung berteriak itu. Tapi masih ingat imagenya sekarang ini. Masa tuan rumah berteriak tidak elitnya karena salah satu teman mengganggunya. Itu bukanlah Bae Jinyoung yang dikenal orang-orang.

"Kenapa dia belum datang juga?"

Ini sudah hampir satu jam Jinyoung menunggu. Namun, perempuan bernama Park Jihoon itu belum juga terlihat. Dia sudah bertanya sebelumnya kepada Hyungseob yang notaben teman dekatnya Jihoon itu. Kenapa Dia tidak bersama Park Jihoon? Dan Hyungseob menjawab Jihoon tidak ingin pergi bersamanya ataupun dengan Daehwi dan juga Seungwoo. Jihoon akan pergi sendiri ke pesta.

"Lihat saja Park aku akan membuat perhitungan jika kau tidak datang" gerutu Jinyoung kesal.

"Hei apa itu Park Jihoon"

"Waaaah aku pikir dia tidak akan datang"

Jinyoung menghentikan gerutuannya mendengar pekikan dari beberapa tamu undangan. Kepalanya yang menunduk dia angkat dan melihat seorang wanita berjalan dengan anggunnya memasuki kediamannya.

"Maaf lama tuan muda Bae"

Jinyoung tidak berkata apapun, dirinya fokus menatap Jihoon dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki. Wanita di depannya ini sangat cantik. Padahal penampilan Jihoon tidak semewah tamu undangan lainnya.

Jihoon memakai dress biru panjang selutut dengan hiasan bunga-bunga di depannya. Kakinya dibalut heels yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Wajahnya dipoles dengan make up tipis yang memancarkan cantik rambut karamelnya tergerai dengan bagian bawah yang bergelombang. Penampilan Jihoon itu sederhana tapi tetap cantik memukau bagi semua orang yang melihatnya.

"Sangat cantik"

Tangan Jinyoung bergerak dengan sendirinya menelusuri wajah Jihoon. Mengusap pipi berisi Jihoon yang begitu mulus. Rona merah yang secara alami terhias di kedua pipinya membuat Jinyoung gemas.

"Tuan putriku sangat cantik"

Jihoon terkekeh geli mendengar pujian yang terus terlontar dari pemuda bermarga Bae ini. Fokus matanya hanya kepada Jihoon seorang, seolah tidak ada orang lain lagi selain mereka berdua.

"Apa aku begitu cantik? Sampai matamu itu tidak berkedip sedikit pun"

Kedua tangan Jihoon melingkar dengan indahnya di leher Jinyoung. Tidak peduli lagi tamu undangan yang menatap ke arah mereka. Datang ke pesta ini saja sudah membuat Jihoon masuk ke dalam permainan yang di buat Jinyoung. Jadi tidak ada salahnya Jihoon menikmati permainan yang di buat adik kelasnya itu.

"Park Jihoon selalu cantik di mata Bae Jinyoung"

Jinyoung menarik Jihoon mendekat hingga tubuh keduanya menempel. Keduanya dapat mencium wangi tubuh masing-masing karena jarak yang begitu dekat.

Jinyoung mendekatkan wajahnya dengan Jihoon dan berhenti tepat di samping telinga Jihoon.

"Mau berdansa denganku tuan putri"

Berbisik rendah dengan suara dalamnya yang membuat Jihoon bergetar mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak akan menolak ajakan dari sang pangeran"

Senyuman manis terkembang di wajahnya. Jinyoung dengan lembut menarik Jihoon ke tempat dansa. Tamu undangan di sana menatap mereka dengan tatapan beragam. Ada yang kagum dengan pesona keduanya yang bak pangeran dan putri di negeri dongeng. Namun ada juga yang iri dengan keduanya.

Bukan hanya Jinyoung saja yang memiliki banyak penggemar. Jihoon juga memilikinya, hampir semua murid laki-laki di sekolah adalah penggemar Jihoon.

"Mereka sangat serasi" pekik Daehwi kegirangan melihat pangeran dan putri sekolah itu berdansa.

"Kita juga pasangan romantis kok Hwi"

"Apaan sih Muel"

Daehwi memukul pelan bahu pemuda blasteran yang baru saja menggodanya. Wajahnya memerah karena malu.

"Daehwi imut banget ih. Jadi pengen cubit"

Samuel mencubit pelan pipi Daehwi. Makin merah aja itu pipi Daehwi dapatnya dicubit sama Samuel.

"Jinyoung romantis ya. Kapan kamu juga romantis seperti itu"

Ini bukan kode lagi tapi sudah langsung to the point aja. Hyungseob mana suka memberi kode-kode sama Woojin. Langsung to the point kaya sekarang aja Woojinnya gak peduli. Apalagi diberi kode.

"Romantis dari mananya? Aku malah geli melihatnya"

Wajah Hyungseob sudah cemberut mendengarnya. Woojin kok ngeselin banget sih. Untung Hyungseob sayang dan cinta pakai banget sama dia.

"Kamu juga mau nggak seperti mereka?"

Seungwoo tidak peduli dengan pertanyaan Daniel barusan. Dia lebih memilih melihat Jinyoung sama Jihoon saja dibandingkan menanggapi pemuda Kang itu.

"Kamu marah sama aku?"

Seungwoo tetap tidak mau bicara sama Daniel. Menatap kekasihnya pun Seungwoo tidak mau.

"Ongie~~"

Seungwoo rasanya ingin muntah mendengarnya. Pemuda Kang itu dengan suara beratnya beraegyo di depannya. Tidak ada pantasnya sama sekali.

"Ongie~~"

"Berhenti Kang Daniel. Aku tidak mau melihatmu lagi jika kau masih beraegyo menjijikan seperti itu"

Seungwoo tidak kuat lagi. Dia menatap garang pemuda bermarga Kang itu. Tidak ingat umur banget. Gak malu apa dilihat murid-murid mereka.

"Aku akan berhenti kalau kamu memaafkan aku"

Nada bicara Daniel sudah seperti semula. Tapi wajah memelasnya itu yang membuat Seungwoo ingin memukulnya.

"Iya-iya aku memaafkanmu. Jadi berhenti bertingkah sok imut begitu Kang Daniel"

 **Cup**

"Baiklah Kang Seungwoo"

Daniel mengecup bibir Seungwoo sekilas. Membuat wanita bermarga asli Ong itu memerah karena malu. Bukan malu karena tersipu ya. Tapi malu karena mereka di lihat oleh tamu undangan yang merupakan murid di tempat mereka mengajar.

"Daniel oppa imut banget"

"Aku juga bisa kok seperti Daniel hyung"

"Kalau seperti mau gak Seob"

"Park Woojin mesum"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau ingin menghabiskan malam ini bersamaku tuan putri"

"Apa hanya untuk malam ini saja pangeran"

Jinyoung mengernyit bingung mendengar ucapan ambigu tuan putrinya ini. Park Jihoon seperti memberinya kode. Matanya mengerjap lucu setelah mengerti apa yang Jihoon maksud.

"Kau mengerti?"

Jinyoung berhenti menari dan menatap lekat manik perempuan di depannya ini. Dia tidak bercandakan pikir Jinyoung.

"Kau menerimaku noona"

Jihoon hanya mengangguk kecil sebagai balasan.

Sebuah senyum lebar dengan indahnya terukir di wajah mempesona Jinyoung. Dia menarik Jihoon ke dalam pelukannya. Memberikan kecupan-kecupan kecil di puncak kepala perempuan yang telah menjadi miliknya itu. Tidak sia-sia usaha Jinyoung mendekati Jihoon selama ini.

Jihoon balas memeluk Jinyoung dan tersenyum dengan manisnya di balik pelukannya. Jihoon yakin pilihannya ini tidak salah. Pemuda yang memeluknya ini sudah membuktikan kepada Jihoon kalau dia tidak main-main mendekatinya.

"Maaf untuk pasangan baru kita ini. Kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu tapi kami juga tidak ingin terus melihat kalian berpelukan seperti itu. Kesian dengan para jomblo yang melihat kalian dengan perasaan iri"

Terkutuklah kau Kang Daniel yang sudah berhasil mengganggu moment bahagia Jinyoung. Sudah dipastikan Jinyoung akan membalasnya lebih dari ini nanti.

 **END**


End file.
